Family
by The Ice Within
Summary: We are family after all. We will stand up together, care and protect for each other. We will see each other at that Promised Land. We know you'll be going.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics.**_

_**A/N: Sorry, once again, not my best piece of work.**_

_Gokudera: Where does the sky spread?_

Everywhere. Wherever he looked up, a piece of the light-blue sky stretched above him, and he never was able to find the end. Before he was included in the Vongola Family, that blue sky meant nothing to him – just another somewhere he can throw his bombs at. But when Tsuna accepted him to his family, he slowly found himself getting more and more devoted to him, loving and caring for him – something he never felt for anyone after he lost his beloved mother that he never knew.

The sky. His roof, his world.

_I'll continue my path somewhere._

No matter how big the sky is, he will always continue his path with his boss, his Juudaime. Juudaime was his sky. No matter where Boss went, he will follow. His path will always have a sky for protection and a sky to protect. Even if Tsuna changed, he will still protect and give comfort … and every so often, he himself will need to seek comfort from Tsuna too – to know that his boss was there, and forever will be.

_Yamamoto: Compared to yesterday, tomorrow seems far away._

Everything happened so quickly. There was that day that he realized this wasn't just a Mafia game, that their lives really were in danger. There was also the day that he chose his sword instead of his baseball bat – a day that he would remember until the end. But he didn't mind at the least – Tsuna had showed that he cared, that he loved them with all his heart. What was sacrificing a baseball bat in comparison to saving his best friend, his boss, his Tsuna's life? It was nothing. It didn't mean he will never play baseball again, after all, he did find the opportunity to pass on the joy and the knowledge of baseball to the next generation – he done all he could for baseball, now he will do everything he can for his family.

Tomorrow. Will that ever come? Their battles – no matter if they lost or won – were over before they realized it. They never felt the joy or satisfaction of winning, never. When will the real tomorrow come? The one that holds their peaceful future? That day seems so far away, _too _far away.

_I'll be waiting for you at the Promised Land._

Tsuna once said that he would be waiting for them at their Promised Land that he will be there forever, that he will never leave them. It was now their turn – the Guardians – to show their boss that his love and care didn't go unnoticed. _I'll be waiting too, Tsuna. _Yamamoto whispered to the dark, starless sky every night.

_Tsuna: When I'm alone, I can't do anything, but I want to protect you._

He had learnt, long time ago, that if he were alone, he would have died long time ago. If it weren't for his guardians watching his back, he would have been long gone. He promised himself before the very first battle that he would protect them forever, in return for their protection. He knew he could be an annoyance, a naïve boy that never seems to grow up, but inside, he's different now – he's more mature because he has something to protect, people to stay with.

_Hibari: The thoughts of becoming stronger give me courage._

At first: Herbivores. He can't believe he's mingling with these pathetic creatures. Middle: Omnivores. He had to convince himself that they weren't just herbivores, so he himself wasn't getting soft. After: They were herbivores after all – especially that Tsuna. But perhaps, he always had a soft spot for these particular herbivores.

_Ryohei: When I'm alone, I can't do anything, but we will, in order to protect everyone._

Even though he was one of the older ones in the group, he was the most immature, most… well, for the lack of better words, the most _extreme _person of all. He looked as if he was careless, naïve on the outside, but he had never let anyone down in a battle. He knew, that in order to protect all of them – especially Kyoko – he had to do something. On his own…

_Mukuro: The thoughts of becoming stronger gives us power._

He always told Chrome that they had to become stronger, either to overthrow the Mafia, or to let himself take over Tsuna. The encouragements, the thoughts of becoming stronger gave them power battle after battle, until one day, they truly would become the strongest of all.

_Kyoko: Tears of loneliness – there was a day when they spilled. Tears of regret cannot be stopped._

Onii-san. He was the person who she cared about most. Yet, she didn't even try to stop him from getting himself hurt. She didn't make her very own brother a good-luck-charm. She didn't make Ryohei promise one more time to stop fighting. She was too scared to protect her brother; she was too naïve to see through the lame excuses. There were days when the tears of loneliness, of regret rolled down her cheek like waterfalls, unable to be stopped.

_Haru: The me from that day was reflected in the mirror – at the promised place that gives me warmth._

She looked at herself in the mirror, hanging from the ceiling and decorated with golden carvings. She was the same as before, just a little frailer. Inside, she changed beyond repair. The only comfort she can seek was when she looked deeply into Tsuna's eyes, seeing the confidence and certainty that they were going to find warmth together in that Promised Land.

_Lambo: We went forward a little more with the time trial awaiting._

One step at a time, slowly, they were making progress. They were walking nearer and nearer towards their destination, towards their success. The time ticked by, slowly and unnoticed. But they no longer looked at their watches and checked for time, instead, they measured the time by seeing each other improve day by day, taking pride in each other's progress.

_I-Pin: If we move forward and support each other, we'll give our friends happiness._

She knew they'd have to be together – for such a small girl, she was smart and grown-up. They had to support each other along the way, reaching out to help each other up when they fell. With happiness, they will grow up together and walk towards their Promised Land.

_Reborn: We went forward a little more. No matter how many times, we'll stand up._

He had faith in his student, no matter how little he showed it. He loved him. He cared for him. He was worried when his student was knocked down, but he never showed it, he was the best Hitman, the unreadable, emotionless Hitman. He was scared for him when he didn't improve as much as he had hoped in training before an important battle. The occasional smiles he gave Tsuna, the occasional friendly kicks and cuffs, and the stern yet encouraging talks they had together, those were the only times he let a little of his real feelings out.

_Tsuna/ Lal Mirch: Whenever something cannot be seen in our eyes, I'll protect you with love._

It was dark. He remembered that day too well. He tried to get up again and again, but he couldn't. It hurts, his head. He was ready to give up. He knew he couldn't. _I love them; I need to protect them. _He told himself again and again until he got them out of there and collapsed in his right-hand man's strong arms.

She can no longer see him – her Colonnello. But through her eyes, he will see how much she had learnt from him, how much she missed him. She will protect their relationship with love. She will allow him to live through her.

_Hibari: From this heart, I say thank you._

He found his soul, his love, his heart. He felt the warmth, the glow, the love. He cared, he loved, he protected. From his heart, he says thank you.

_Ryohei: I believe that someday, that day will arrive._

_Mukuro: As long as there are dreams in this heart,_

_Lambo: Our journey continues._

Again and again, they will strive to their best. They will walk until they find that Promised Land. They will stay with one another forever. They will be there together forever.

_Tsuna: In the blue sky, extend your hands and see,_

_Gokudera: Even if we're separated, our hands are connected._

They can feels their hands intertwine, clasping together tightly – for reassurance, for comfort. Even if they were across the world, they would not be scared, because they can feel each other, no matter what. If another is in trouble, the other will feel the grip slack, there is nothing that will go unnoticed, nothing that they will miss.

_Yamamoto: It's the smiling face I want to protect._

He wants to see them smile even if they failed. He wants to make them happy even if they lost.

_Reborn: You who stand out are the family._

Family. They are family after all.

_Tsuna: Where does this wind want to transmit? Where does this star want to go around?_

_Reborn: No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, I'll still want to move on. Even if I'm like this, there's a reason for being me._

All of them are special in one way or another. There's no discrimination, no good or bad. They are family, they are one.

_Kyoko: That time, at the unknown place,_

_Haru: You arrived and laughed._

_I-Pin: Even if in the unused thing, even if in the broken dream,_

_Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin: The flower in this heart blooms._

The flower blossomed, it's so pretty, it's so elegant. It doesn't matter, if the dream breaks, we'll get stings and stitch it back together again. That day, when you arrived and laugh, I felt relieved, felt loved. Thank you.

_Mukuro: The mist comes._

_Hibari: The clouds appear._

_Yamamoto: The pouring rain._

_Lambo: The angry thunder._

_Gokudera: After the storm._

_Ryohei: The sun always shines._

_Tsuna: All of them lead to the blue sky._

The guardians are together – they are bonded by that invisible string.

_Bianchi: It's okay to be lost, it's okay to be mistaken._

_Fuuta: Don't be discouraged by it, don't lose to it._

_Gianini: All the bonds and memories,_

_Kusakabe: Are invisible gems._

Who cares if you lost? They all know you tried your best. Don't be down; don't lose that smile. We are here for you, do not be afraid.

_Shoichi: All of your crying and smiling faces,_

_Spanner: I will embrace it and overcome it,_

_Chrome: To that endless dream,_

_Basil: Going onward with this family._

They will accept you for who you are. Why are you afraid, why are you hesitating? Come on, you are family, are you not? _Even in this empty morning, even in times of loneliness, even in times of unease, even in sleepless nights, overwhelming feelings, even if it burns hot, the strong will of flame will be lighted._

Meet at that Promised Land. They all know you'll go.

_Everyone: From this heart, I say thank you, I believe that someday, that day will arrive, as long as there are dreams in this heart. Spread your wings of freedom, extend your hands to the blue sky. Even if we're separated, our hands are still connected. In the shining smiles that I want to protect, we stand out._

We are family after all.


End file.
